custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chicken Bond/It's Over!
On the 31st of January, 2011, I announced that I was leaving the wiki due to a massive event in my social life, taking me away from both my home and the wiki for six months of relative inactivity. I left for a school outdoors campus, a compulsary function in my school. My final comment to you all was: "Right then this is it: My last comment before I leave now to go. Goodbye everybody! See you all soon!" My departure, I hear, was felt with much sadness, no matter how temporary it was. And now, on the 23rd of June, 2011, six months later, I announce that I have returned from my hiatus. Done and dusted. I am back to full activity, maximum editing capacity, and ready to fully contribute to the wiki I have devoted so much of my time to. It is good to be back, and I am so delighted to be seeing all of you again. Your Fezmaster has returned, and on the very day I saw my name added to the Main Page, which has dearly touched me, despite my surprise I am considered "mildly insane." I now shall resume work on all my stories, including Broken Worlds, Evils Unbound, Journeys of Darkness, and two upcoming ones: The Curtain Descends and Impenetrable. I am glad to see all of you again, especially my most dearest friends on the wiki, who I have missed terribly, who have been named on my departure blog. However, contrary to what you all may believe, I was not unhappy about leaving the wiki and home for this big new challenge which shook my heart and fears. In fact, I am specially glad I did it. Being away from home, in a dorm with 20 different people, has allowed me to really develop and come out of my shell, and become so much more social in my private life. I have really grown as a person, and have done seem really remarkable things, and confronted some really hard challenges. However, it also brought to my attention a truth. That my social life is unhealthily balanced on the wiki, almost like it keeps me up on my toes like a crutch. This is something I feel I should rectify. Now, I'm not announcing I'm retiring — I still plan to be active by 2013 — I'm simply saying that I should try to be more open with my social life. I have, after all, never had a girlfriend in my life, and that should state something. BIONICLE is a hobby, and I shouldn't dominate my life. I will still remain pretty active nonetheless. On a lighter note, I am glad to be back, and I officially deem the 23rd of June, Fezpedia Day, a day where you MUST all relax and steal candles from one another. Oh, it's good to be joking again. But now then, it is time I officially announce the winner to the long-since-prolonged Rernahk Backstory Contest. Judging all the 100% completed entries, I now announce that 's Twisted Dreams is the official winner of the contest, and the story will be accepted as canon into my storyline! Congratulations! For all those who didn't finish their entries (or start them), I am not being unfair. You've all had plenty of time to write the stories, and you should all be aware of when I planned to finish the contest. For those who did, thank you very much, and nice try too. You all conjured some pretty interesting tales. To be honest, had he finished the story, would have won the competition, but since he didn't do so in time, I had to hand it to Varkanax39. Better luck next time, pal. And now, in the spirit of my previous farewell blog, I mark my return with my modified signature (now my old signature) that I used to say farewell. It is now edited to say "hello all! I'm back!". I'm sure you can tell the difference from its appearance on my farewell blog. I tip my fez to you all, give you all my best cheerful smile, and I say I am overwhelmingly delighted to be back once more! On behalf of myself to the community of CBW, [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'Returned...']] Category:Blog posts